


Asmodeus

by VanessaCCC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, all麦克雷, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: all麦，一篇辣眼睛的雷文。未完结。





	Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

> 本文全程ALL麦，以及部分路人麦，接着会出现什么麦什么play什么辣眼睛的东西我也不知道，写到哪儿算哪儿写到啥算啥。放飞自我，毫无三观毫无下限，我只是个痴汉杰西的变态，自开粉籍，不接受道德卫士BB，你好我好大家好。

2063年并没有发生什么让杰西·麦克雷特别值得一提的事，可以说自七年前被守望先锋这群“强盗”逼迫加入暗影守望后，日子都过得无比平淡（当然只是相对于当年他还在死局帮里而言）。世界各地人类与智械大大小小的冲突每天都在此起彼伏地上演，他还依稀记得一些当年自己还在死局帮里的残像：枪支弹药、血腥杀戮、他和他的“维和者”。死局帮做的是杀人越货的勾当、赚的是国难钱，被守望先锋步步逼近到摧毁只是时间问题。杰西·麦克雷还记得基地被摧毁那日，他正在外美其名曰“执行任务”：夜晚的德州酒吧带着木头的自然香气和啤酒与威士忌混合的微醺气息，面前酒保的胡须上还沾着啤酒的白色泡沫，看着电视上播报的新闻大谈特谈对几年前澳大利亚求和举动的高见。直至酒保本就泛红的脸上染上影影绰绰的火光，杰西把啤酒玻璃杯和酒钱小费扣在桌上。他才17岁，但依旧得到了一杯纯正的德州黑麦啤酒，杰西掏掏口袋，又放上了一把小费。他知道有人找到他了，他得离开，即便远离了死局帮的基地，他的行踪还是有迹可循。

狼狈的回忆总是像生锈的钉子一般顽固：他满身尘土血污躺在星空下躺在麦田地里，他是臭名昭著的死局帮里最年轻也是最让人闻风丧胆的刽子手。“维和者”在他不远处泛着寒光，杰西却只能转动眼珠用眼神碰触他从不离身的宝贝，喘息间尽是自己血液的腥味。他逃开了一阵，但追杀他的却如同幽灵一般难以挣脱。杰西自知这片麦田已经把自己牢牢困住了。他躺着，喘息着，回想自己17年的人生，而如同在黑暗中兀自生出的人影伸出手，他被揪着领口提起来带上手铐口枷，看见修葺整齐的胡须和黑色的毛毡帽。杰西突然想起小时候读过的一本书，他在麦田里绝望又迷茫地横冲直撞，却被不知从哪儿窜出来的人一把揪住，告诉他往前就是万丈深渊。他被架在肩膀上，胃腹部的挤压让他猝不及防又吐出一口鲜血。现实与幻想交替着像在做梦，他突然想：明明自己才应该是那个17岁的守望者。黑夜里看不见麦田是绿是黄，但他却分明看到了沉甸甸的黄色麦穗接连二三地抽打在自己脏兮兮的脸上，他听见那个守望者絮絮叨叨地说，从新墨西哥州到德州活捉你是件苦差事，还骂骂咧咧地说莫里森如何如何。杰西觉得自己在梦里又快要睡过去了，但那个守望者竟然狠狠扇了自己屁股一掌，气急败坏：醒醒小牛仔，我可没下杀手，衣服脏了是要你洗的。

加布里尔·莱耶斯，把他活捉又胁迫他加入暗影守望的人。17岁的杰西虽口头上不愿承认，但莱耶斯于他的确是监看人和老师一样的存在。

 

耳边依旧是喧闹的人声、音乐与新闻播报的声音。麦克雷从马丁尼里捞出一颗橄榄细细咀嚼着，电视机上早已从七年前韩国那场灾难般的智械战争播报到了各种塞牙缝的娱乐新闻。他穿着暗红色的带暗纹的衬衫，扣子开到第三颗，露出他结实的胸膛和棕色的胸毛；束衣的皮带倒是换了一条，不再是那招人耳目的“BAMF”，下身笔直的黑色西裤包裹着他健美的臀部和大腿，桌上摆放着价格不菲的雪茄和Zippo。棕色的头发好好地梳理过泛着柔润的光泽，一点点胡渣点缀在脸上下巴上迷惑了人们对他年龄的猜测。不得不承认，这样的杰西·麦克雷在昏暗的酒吧里依旧吸引眼球，而他本人也相当享受这样的目光。自踏入酒吧坐上吧台后，他身旁的空位每几分钟就被霸占一次，然而不能长久便又空了下来。内置耳麦里是安吉拉不怀好意的调侃，麦克雷朝着另一个方向翻了个小小的白眼，他当然知道对方能看见，毕竟坐在吧台对面美艳不可方物的金发瑞士美人就是安吉拉。麦克雷百无聊赖却又必须逢场作戏地应和不知是今晚第几个人的搭讪，内心琢磨自己是否要收回开头那句话，毕竟2063年还有一件事情值得稍微提一下，就是守望先锋迎来了一位与自己同龄的美人医生——安吉拉·齐格勒，也不得不承认麦克雷对这位医生颇有好感（可以说他对所有美的事物都有好感），之间种种暂且不表，总之现今麦克雷和安吉拉一同出任务时基本上是安吉拉一脸慈眉善目地温温柔柔地损他。

“任务目标可是对我半点兴趣都没有，你有感受到背后视线的热度吗杰西？”

麦克雷没作声，依旧勾着嘴角听身边一位女警官谈天说地，眼神不时赤裸裸地飘向她紫色裙子的开领。

“目标快坐不住了，小牛仔，这位女警官快要掏出口袋里的电击枪把你电晕扛走了。我来给他最后一击。”

麦克雷撑着头的带着戒指的食指轻轻地敲了敲自己的侧额，他凑上去，轻声在女警官耳边吐息，对方嘴唇来还来不及合上，麦克雷变又退回原处，酒吧里昏暗又闪烁的灯光下，他的表情无比无奈又真诚。他捏了捏女警官的手，轻柔地在手背上印上一个无比绅士的吻手礼。女警官抱以微笑离开了座位。麦克雷转头让酒保再添上一杯马丁尼加橄榄，发现安吉拉已从座位上起身，柔情万种的眼睛紧紧锁定着他，穿着一袭在光照下闪着微光的白色小礼服裙向自己走来。

杰西·麦克雷暗自握紧了拳头，这是最后一步，他们的任务目标必须上钩。香气袭来，安吉拉在麦克雷脸侧轻轻一吻，在身影遮掩下把解码U盘塞进麦克雷的口袋里：“任务转交给你了，小牛仔。”

而麦克雷只能依旧那般笑着，看着安吉拉落座，招呼酒保给这位优雅的女士献上一杯天使之吻。他们的任务目标可是非常难缠非常热衷挑战的人，安吉拉在此挑战任务目标的举动之后，剩下的事情都交给杰西·麦克雷一个人了。

哦，不要误会，这可不是害怕与胆怯的意思。相反，这位牛仔可是非常期待，有如他的监看人、他的老师对他在此任务的期待一样。他已经听见了肾上腺素轰鸣的声音。


End file.
